


Care

by starkaryen



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Blood Loss, Ficlet, Hurt/Comfort, I think?, Inspired by Art, M/M, Naked Cuddling, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:29:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: Will and Hannibal's first night after the fall.Or; a tiny ficlet inspired by Camilleflyingrotten's art.





	Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [camilleflyingrotten](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=camilleflyingrotten).



> This was inspired by and for [this gorgeous art](http://camilleflyingrotten.tumblr.com/post/163262509791/hannigram) (tweet below). I wasn't going to publish this because the art is already perfect and this doesn't do justice to it, but oh well~
>
>> HAPPY NAKED HANNIGRAM[#hannigram](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hannigram?src=hash) [#hannispoon](https://twitter.com/hashtag/hannispoon?src=hash) [#nudity](https://twitter.com/hashtag/nudity?src=hash) [#posttwotl](https://twitter.com/hashtag/posttwotl?src=hash) [#blood](https://twitter.com/hashtag/blood?src=hash) [pic.twitter.com/oHFhjWcCvu](https://t.co/oHFhjWcCvu)
>> 
>> — FlyingRotten (@CamilleCailloux) [July 21, 2017](https://twitter.com/CamilleCailloux/status/888476900800290818)

Will pressed the palm of his hand against the gauze on his cheek lightly to assure it was firmly applied, and he hissed and winced at the sharp pang of pain. Once he could open his eyes again, he took a deep breath and walked out of the en-suite bathroom. He stood there, observing the bed in the middle of the room. Hannibal was lying on it, naked as Will had left him to treat his own wounds.

When the ocean’s salt had stopped burning their wounds, Will had woken Hannibal as best as he could from where they had been lying on the sand, and together they had staggered away from the shore. He still didn’t know how they had managed to walk the distance to the house they were in now despite the injuries and blood loss, but somehow they had.

The house seemed like a typical beach house; sheets covering the furniture, a thin layer of dust on the floor, no signs that indicated that anybody had been there in months… But still, as Will broke the door’s glass to get in, he prayed as he had never prayed that the house didn’t have an alarm, and he prayed that he would be right and no one would come while they were here. After stumbling across a hall, Will had pushed Hannibal into the first room he found, both of them collapsing on the bed. Fighting the need to give in to the exhaustion and pain, he treated Hannibal first. The man had been only half conscious, his head wobbling on his shoulders as Will cut his already half torn clothes and started cleaning and dressing the wounds. Hannibal almost fell asleep a couple of times and Will had had to wake him up, shaking his shoulder and lifting his head with a finger under his chin. When he was finally finished, he had gone to the bathroom to treat himself, stripping slowly and painfully out of his clothes, once again wondering how he hadn’t passed out already.

Now, he observed Hannibal’s unconscious and naked form on the mattress. He was almost curled up, dangerously close to the edge, where he had collapsed right after Will had finished.

Will wondered how many bedrooms this house would have, since it looked pretty big from the outside, but he wasn’t about to find out. He went to the wardrobe and found a sheet on the third drawer he opened, and he unfolded it to place it at the foot of the bed in case they were cold.

When he lay down on the bed, Hannibal shivered.

“Will…” he whispered in a weak, hoarse voice.

Will grabbed the small pillow under his head with his good hand and moved closer to Hannibal to put his arm around Hannibal’s chest, mindful of both of their wounds. Will pressed their bare bodies close, his leg wrapping around Hannibal’s hip almost on its own, and he shivered too when he felt Hannibal’s warmth.

“I’m here,” Will said, even though he wasn’t sure Hannibal would hear him. “I’m here…”

Will inhaled and smelled the seawater, the antiseptic on both of their skin, the metallic blood from the gauzes and the bowl he had used and hadn’t cleaned… But above all, he smelled Hannibal’s own, unique scent.

Will sighed as he closed his eyes and felt his muscles relaxing… for the first time in years, perhaps

**Author's Note:**

> \----
> 
> All information + links about my writing are [here](https://about.me/mizumohno).
> 
> Say hello to me @ [twitter](https://twitter.com/mizumohno) and [tumblr](http://starkaryen.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
